A wish of eternal war
by Captain Saint 1st
Summary: Collin lee is a boy, well that depends on how he is born into the world. He made a wish for a dream come true. To live in the beginnings of war and to win them no matter what side he fights on and to die to pass on to another world that is encroaching or is at war, to be slain to get sent to another world.
1. Chapter 1

A whish of eternal war

Collin lee is a boy, well that depends on how he is born into the world. He made a wish for a dream come true. To live in the beginnings of war and to win them no matter what side he fights on and to die to pass on to another world that is encroaching or is at war, to be slain to get sent to another world.

Every war won or loss he becomes more powerful and closer to what many to believe god level.

But war after war, he realise that his wish was nothing more than a curse to be trapped in eternal conflict, so war after war his power grew, war after war his collection of weapons, war machines and souls that came with them grew, war after war, a happy child in a dream come true became a man or women who realised the curse that transformed him into a cold merciless killer.

War after war he had one single objective, eliminate all possibilities to start wars in their prelude state towards it, and during war, find a side that will keep the peace and keep everyone happy and bring that war to a quick end.

If the combatants are as bad as each other then he would force to rule and make sure that peace will be fought for. After that, live out that life as happily as he could as he so foolish threw away with that wish. That simple harmless wish to want to live in eternal war and bring glory to whatever side he was on, to enjoy the wanton destruction. He was such a stupid foolish boy to wish for a curse to be forever dammed to live a life that will experience never ending war.

Where he is now is just the same as all the other times, a war of survival, fighting against an alien horror that wish to destroy everything in this current galaxy, he fights with all the spices of this galaxy at his back to face this threat, and they were winning, by god they were winning, well he was winning.

This galaxy tech level was primitive compared to the invaders, without him to boost their tech by dare he say with 'magic' they were able to stand a chance and because of his feat of accomplishments and prowess and stupendous amount of power, he accidental turned whole galaxy's inhabitants into spiritualist now they praised him as their war god or goddess, oh how much he hated that he was still human he was just really powerful had abilities like no other, but if it meant getting them to follow him to end the war he shall allow it for this was a matter that needed to be put down.

They were in the final days of war, how he knew was anyone's guess, it could be the fact he developed a sense to tell the prelude or the coming of the end of war, right now though this was the final show, the final fight, the end of this war, he knew they would win, he always wins in this stage of the war, this was where he would be the sword that ends the war that would be known as the 'CORE CRISIS'. An armada of the whole galaxy fleet was waiting for their war god to signal the beginning of the battle that end the war and would bring them peace and bring about a new era for a golden age.

On his flag ship the 'Sword Of Victory' a 17km long 5km height and 4km width the first transcendent class dreadnought, armed to the teeth with a main gun that was a super laser, 10 high powered lesser super lasers, thousands of missile pods and point defence guns, a hundred other planet busting kinetic turrets, a vast complement of bomber and fighter wings of all classes and the ship also carried 5 2.3km heavy frigates that acted as force recon and an escort, yes this ship was added to his personal Armory slash soul slash inner world. His ship was the tip of the spear

Sitting on a command chair was a figure dress in what looked to be high tech power armour (for reference imagine a halo 4 orbital armour set only replace the helmet with Emil's Eva skull helm why because I'm too lazy to even bother describing what Collins favourite armour is it coloured in bone white with red and gold accents) this was Collins lee, god of war of the united core galaxy, and supreme commander of the core army, navy, and air force.

He is also a leader of his own special slash personal guard slash overpowered slash elite fighting force of warriors who have given up their life to serve their god and their stellar government, they themselves who have been personally selected by Collin or his top warriors.

This force is divided up into 5 sections on his entire flag ship. Section 1 which was himself and his veterans made up of the best of the best of all sections in terms of fighting prowess. Section 2 was made up infiltrators and intelligence officers along with saboteurs and assassins, they are the eyes and ears of all sections. Section 3 is the medical, engineering, and logistical of the section, they ran the ship and fixed all of its problems, they even have an infinity forge courtesy of Collins, and just as the name suggest it came make anything. Section 4 is the air wing of the ship along with the escort frigates. Section 5 is a force solely made up of ground fighting personnel, they hold all the heavy and light armour units to heavy to light infantry in all divisions. That was what the sword of victory held, this was Collins own personal fighting force.

Collin viewed the holographic real time tactical display map, it showed the last enemy planet their fleet numbering a good million ships plus all other orbital platforms and planetary weaponry,

Then there was his force, when you have the entire galaxy backing you all you can really say is that have what close to what is a billion of fighting ships and a few hundred transport ships. Victory would be won today.

And that made Collins disappointed, he seen this so many times, there was no joy for ending a war for another one will come along, it may take a couple of decades or even a century or two, no matter how many wars he ends another will always come after it, this is his eternal war that he wished for, he can only savour the peace that happens in between them while they last, and after this is over and done with, he will savour this peace like a dragon with its stolen treasure.

"Drex" Collin called out to a bug looking alien who was head of the coms on the sword, Drex turned to his god and bowed respectfully

"yes my lord" he said, the chatter on the bridge died down all were waiting eagerly for their god to command them no matter what it may be, just serving under him was a blessing for him to say your name was an honour more so than talking directly to him

"It is time" with a smooth motion Drex connected every single communication device be it a troopers radio or phone all would here their war god, he would give them one command, 'attack'

"The fleet is awaiting your command" hearing Drex Collin rose from his seat and made his way through holograph and to a railing which showed all of the command bridge

"my brothers and sister in arms, never before have we been so united as one, never before have faced a common threat, but on this very battle, this war will end, I promise you all this, at the very end of this day the war will be over, and from it we shall cry in joy for its end, we shall cry for all those who have died, we shall cry for the peace that we have fought for. Let us remember them, for their action have made us who we are, we will never forget those who have taken them. History is written by the victors, let us show these mongrels the error of their way. We didn't start this war but will finish it. After it was clear that they were losing we gave them a choice to live, but time and time again they continue to destroy us, they think themselves grater, they think us as primitive, weaklings. They have shown us that will not rest until we are all dead or until they are, solders of the Core do not hold back, this is the final fight." Collin could feel every soul in the fleet roaring for the fight every man and women from all species were grinding at the bit to fight all that left was their god's final command

"Our enemy have left us with only one option. My command is to search and destroy, you are to have no quarter for they will not surrender they will fight to the end. Attack, solders of the Core Galaxy begin your assault." The sound of wars cry's filled the com channels cheers of defiance roars of rage, the fleet was finally ending this long bloody war that had ravaged their galaxy and those responsible died this day.

The engines came to life at all ahead full as the sword of victory lead the charge, it was symbolic as you could get it, the largest ship in this galaxy's history leading a flying V towards the enemy's lines, from small hundred meter covets and the heavy battleships to the fighter passing the bomber. Oh yes it was glorious

"My lord we are in range" Vance he was the head of the weapons officers on the sword who coordinated all the other weapon officer's fire he was a legit space elf

"Fire the main cannon and tell the other ships to stay out of our lane of fire" yes the super laser or also known as the mk40PC planet cracker, it fired and concentrated superheated direct light so powerful that it was able to crack the crust and pierce the core of any planet at full power, it was a very scary weapon

"Attention all ships this the sword of victory, we are firing the planet cracker in t-minus 40 seconds"

Oh yeah the ship with such a powerful laser and forge also needed a lot of power, lucky though the ship was being powered by 4 Steller generators, they were basically small artificially stars that had Dyson Sphere constructed around them, one was needed for the engines another for the infinity forge and the last two was were the ammo for the super laser came from

"Attention all ships the sword of victory is firing the planet cracker in 10"

On the outside of the ship the super laser charging sequence became visible

9

Lines leading to the bow of the ship were lighting up

8

7

Colour of the laser was a royal gold showing a display of divine power

6

5

4

The power of the deadly laser was amassing at the tip of the barrel as partials began to form, condense energy was balling up and seemed to be sucking in streaks of light

3

2

1

And in one instant that deadly ball of gold light was released upon those who brought it wrath, the golden laser cut through if not atomised all that was dumb enough to get in its way, and hundred alien ships of all shapes and sizes were melted from the passing laser, many larger ships were cut in half and the smaller ones just ceased to exists at that point in time.

That was just the first shot, soon a billion more followed in its wake

Standing at the railing on the bridge Collins just watched with a bored expression, to him it was just a different scene from the same movie that he has watched over and over again, he just happened to be watching the director's cut

"And thus, the battle begins…again"

Collin made his way to the personal lift to the forwarded bow hanger bay

"Helm place the sword in orbit over the capital of the planet. XO has the ship"

Not bothering to respond to the 'yes my lord' Collin was already in the lift heading the hanger were he would jump from the ship and down to the planet bellow. As the doors opened the hanger was in full view, ignoring the sounds of battle and the roaring of jets of all types Collin stood at the very edge of the ship. Two with gold portals opened up on each side of him that led to his armoury, moving his hand into them he pulled out two swords of legends, one sword that chose who were worthy of wielding it in battle no matter how dire it may be, it only appointed those worthy enough to use its full power through good intentions, it would cleans despair and shine hope. And the other was made to stop those who threaten life its self, a sword that grants the owner with absolute power, forged from hopes and dreams of all souls of all who dreamed of it, a beautiful sword, a sword of Promised victory.

Yes they were Caliburn and Excalibur, holy swords of the mightiest calibre they were heavily modified by him to be the best, if he swang them at full power well say bye, bye to this galaxy, how Collin acquired them well that was a story for another time, it was very long just like all the wars he fought in

Strapping Excalibur to his back magnetic locks he held Caliburn in his right.

Gazing upon the space battle who could see many tracers from ship fire or from fighter wings in their dogfights, many explosion and deaths of ships as they go done.

Collin leaned forward letting his body tilt over the edge until then he fell.

Collins body was rushing past ships, fighters, wreckage and stations and many other projectiles and ordnances from many other things. Looking back at his ship he could see that sections 1, 2, parts of 3, 4, and 5 were lunching from the sword. And like loved struck puppy's they all came chasing after him, the site made him smirk they were all so eager to please him and show off.

"Were do you think you're going Mr. War god" the voice was a young deep voice followed by a more feminine voice.

"Well it can't be the poor unsuspecting inhabitants of this world, could it?"

'There was no mistaking it, if those two were here than other two are also with them' Collins thought

"Helix you know full well I hate being referred to as a god, and Mira I highly dought this planet people are unsuspecting." Collins turned his body fully to see his fellow section leaders and were his students to a certain degree.

Sections 2 leader of the intelligence branch was Helix Tijen a Linnix, for a much simpler description fury's, he was fox kind with the red fur ears and tail plus green eyes, helix wore a armour set that meant to be light and flexible allowing for precise aerodynamic movement, it even came with cloak ability. His weapons weren't visible due to the fact he was taught by Collins to use magic and other forms of powers that he learnt from his war path life style. The boy mainly preferred lighting based magic and percussion energy beams

Section 3 leader who was called the sword of victory's second owner and very dedicated doctor if not mother hen of the ship, her skill in the med bay was just as skilled in combat, her armour was a hybrid form of medium and light armour, her hip packs carried medical equipment while on her thighs were visible PDWs, two Plasma Disintegration Weapons, and a plasma beam sword on her back pack which carried more supply's, she was the swords greatest combat medic. She was known as Mira Grong a Henna they were a beings of pure energy that could form into whatever form they desire, right now she was in a humane form red hair eyes to match and a brownish tan, her figure was well-built with some visible muscle, and the two things on her chest made every male species and sometimes female all to have some blood run from their noses, were looking at a soled double D maybe higher

Section 4 leader was someone who didn't really need much explanation, his name is Dacono Bel Kon of the Bel Kon clan, his species were heavily based in clan like traditions, but his species were known as void stalkers, to humans they were known as "space dragons" which the galactic community finds amusement in especially the void stalkers. They moved their entire territory near humane space just to see the fantasy and legends that the humans made around dragons, and the void stalkers fit the bill if you would say, Dacono's clan were a special type of void stalker as they all had the ability to tap into the cosmic energies of stars making them have solar powers, appearance wise they all look the same but to tell them apart would be in their eyes and tail shape, Dacono was about the size of a heavy bomber, he was considered a youngling at the age of 739 which was typical 15 year old, his bright yellow like scales and oranges eyes showed all his confidence and eager like nature.

Section 5 leader was a female natural artificial intelligence in an android body, her name was XVIL-12 or more commonly known as Veil standing at 6,5ft with a bust to rival Mira, the android had violet hair reaching her but and steal grey eyes that had lines of code running through them, she was equipped in an heavy juga-nought armour meant to tank just about anything smaller than a light frigates standard issue weapon load, she was another of the section leaders who learnt magic from Collins, she specifically asked to be taught how to use his armoury technique, and now she has her own armoury of all of the cores galaxy's most advance technologies at her figure tips.

"hahaha, oh this battle shall be sung in all of clan Bel Kon's great feasts." Dacono huge form was just swooped by and in a flick of his trident like tail an enemy fighter was bisected. The dam lizard was probably the youngest minded combatant on the field, but his power and speed make up for it.

"Current tactical data shows the enemy leader is aware of us descending towards the capitol, mass amount of ground forces have been shifted to counter us and our sections." Veil said in a monotone voice, it was always like that in battle but when she's off the field she seems to behave like a Liberian

Still there were all children when compared to Collins, the very thought of trying to fight him is a waking nightmare, the only reason why they were section leaders was his stupendously difficult 99.9999% fatal training. They would never question him in any fight or even try to fight him for he doesn't fight just for the heck of it.

He will analyse his opponents fighting style by leaving large openings at all angles to let them think he is weak when really he strong, and once he seen everything they are capable of, he will immediately destroy them, fast quick and precise, always aiming to kill even if the enemy doesn't realise that they been killed.

"Then I guess I will soften up the welcoming party" at his words the other four section leader discreetly moved out of his way, he moved Caliburn into attack position, the sword was then glowing gold light as it was being fed massive amount of power to unleash upon its wielders enemy's.

"CA"

The section leaders stared at their teacher and leader in awe in their own ways but it was all the same to Collin, every time he was about to announce his holy swords name it always meant an strike was coming, the sword shown even brighter making itself into a mini star, the light gave its allies a sense of assurances that everything would be fine as well a sense of warmth, when they gaze upon the source they can only feel these feelings enhance

"LI"

When the enemy see this light they as well fell its effects but, they instead feel a guilt, a wrongness in their fighting, all those they kill would make it worse, they would only find despair in their acts, but they could feel some feeling of redemption of staring at the light as it would momentarily stun them in awe and wonder, it was a beautiful light

"BURN"

With the swing of the sword arm the mass condensed form of light was unleashed, it was a massive cresset form making its way to the planet below streaking pass many things and cleaving all in its way to the afterlife, nothing could stop it, but if anyone knew that it was just a small fraction of its power than the full blast would destroy half the galaxy

As the beam of light raced to the planet below then eventually disappearing from site, it didn't take long for it to hit the surface, the blast was very visible as you know its pure gold light

"Good job killer, you just destroyed the entire capitol and the ground forces, now who are we going to blow up down there a tree?" helix complained and Dacono could only feel the same to him while Mira wondered why the intel hidey assassin leader even cared about wanting to fight a giant force.

"Well at least I will have less patients to patch up" Mira mumbled lowly.

PLANET SIDE

The capitol for a lack of a better description was essentially. A crater, one big blackened crater, there was no life at all zip none kah-flew ee, and everything was on fire

The 5 section leaders were bummed due to the fact that the very person that they wanted dead for starting this entire war was missing from the atomised corpse. The enemy leader was still at large and the alien beings location was unknown, he could be anywhere on the planet or maybe he wasn't on planet and somewhere else, but he wasn't, Collins could still sense his essence on planet, he turned to address his trusty android comrade

"Veil how's the fight upstairs going"

"Our forces are still engaged but have taken some losses but not as bad as the enemy force as they are down by 42% combat effectiveness, they will have the entire planet blocked at the end of the month as there are still major pockets of resistance" those were good odds

"Helix dose the enemy channel indicating anything"

"Well some of my guys have locations for holdouts all over the planet which Dacono's and veils section are taking care of along with the other regular Core forcers. Part from that nothing worth our attention." Well that's boring here they were final fight of the war and there was nothing for them to do

Collins just sighed I mean after all there was very little for his students to do, I mean they could go around the world and help clean up the pockets of resistance speed the end up more quickly but-

Something just happened as if a shudder of invisible energy just pass by, he could tell there was something wrong, a slight feeling of dread unnerved him, atmospheric temperatures, Ozone layers and biospheres were being affected and not in a good way

Collin body tense as he honed his sense

A gravitational disturbance was detected emanating from the south pole of the planet, it felt like an unrelenting consuming force that was being kept at bay. Possible by a gravitonic containment field, the disturbance was growing very fast, its range of effect was growing rapidly, its aura was already reaching towards the outskirt territory of the Core galaxy and kept going, he felt if the field wasn't in place than this planet would have been destroyed by the anomaly

"Sword of victory this is section 1 lead, I need a senor sweep of the South Pole area of the planet can you confirm"

The response from the ship was immediate but oddly it was garbled

"c-nfirm we –er descti-g a –gravitational anomaly –mitating 300 h-ndred metters below the -enter of the p-e, advise –vacution, un-ably fluc-ations detected"

That is not good at all, if his sense and instincts were correct-

"Recall all sections and ground force immediately, all sections lead will deal with anomaly"

"affi-tive recalling –ound forces"

With the channel cut Collin turned to his fellow

"While our forces evacuate we have the job of finding the anomaly and shutting it down"

Without further due Collin swiped his right hand down in a tearing motion as a literal tear in time and space occurred, the black ominous space was gushing little particles out but dissipated before too long

Running in one by one the whole team vanished into the portal before the portal itself closing in on itself

SOUTH POLE

A rip in time and space broke into existences in a large corridor of alien make, Collin and his team come out with weapons raised checking the permitter for any hostiles in the area,

Seeing no enemy's in the area the team relaxed but still on alert as they were in enemy territory.

Closing his eyes and spreading his sense Collin found the location for the primary anomaly, he felt it, the sense of dread was welling up, and it consuming feeling was strong

"let move out our objective is close, watch those coroners and look out for hidden emplacements"

As team moved as quietly and quickly as they could they came upon many patrols, some of them were quickly dissipated while others where avoided never the less.

Unfortunately the corridor was hampering their progress mainly for Dacono because of his size the environment that they in forced him on all fours as well as keeping as cramp as possibly as the halls were a tight fit but he soldered on

After many encounters with patrols tight corners and a cargo lift ride down to the lower levels the team finally stumbled upon the prizes however it was behind a blast door with heavy troop displacement.

"so how should we do this" Mira stated looking around the corner of where their merry gang where scheming behind

"well for once we could go in guns blazing though it would probably force them to unleash whatever is behind that door upon us" Collin understood that from helix, whatever the anomaly was it influence was already reaching the centre of the galaxy. Whatever this doomsday weapon was they had to stop it as quick as possible but it need to be done effectively.

He could see that there many sensor posts with specify functions mostly to counteract his powers of stealth in many different forms, he couldn't help himself but to impressed with the technology that they created to counter his skills and adapt strategy's to kill him whenever he entered a combat zone, same things happened to those who he trained to wield his power in their own way. It's too bad he had to end their spices existence. But in the end they just another race to be ended by him, another faction to dismantle, another opponent to kill, another dark spot to add to his soul, another reminder about his curse in disguise of a wish.

Returning to the task at hand he found a flaw in the security network that was between his students and their target.


	2. Chapter 2

A wish for eternal war 2nd chapter

INBETWEEN DEMENIONS

'Well that's another thing to add to the list of things that can kill me'

Collin lee had died…again.

'huuurrrr, what is this, the millionth time I'd die to an gravitational anomaly would of thought I have developed an immunity'

And was once again being transported to another world that is at war or is leading towards one. He was killed by a black hole which he stopped from destroying the galaxy he was in, his students cried for him not to and begged to find another way but there was no choice it was him or the all life in that galaxy as time was not with him, so chose himself and now he was in darkness heading to another world.

Collin hoped that he or maybe a she wouldn't have to deal with random bullshit he had to deal with in the dimension he was just in, and when he means random bullshit she means bullshit including, oh who knows lest make a list

One. Being sought out as a husband by a corrupt queen that he couldn't kill uh uhmm ignore yes ignore

Two. Being called the chosen one for a primitive race who said he would rule the filthy peasants with an iron fist while the scumbags leach of him. Ha their no longer around now.

Third. Being adducted to another dimension by wizards who demanded him to attend some sketchy school but after politely saying no in a non-threating manner he left for the war, then they adduct him a second time along with Mira and one of the Swords frigates with its personal, they then demanded him to compete in a death tournament saying it was tradition

It went like this

FLASH BACK

"You are bound by contract and cannot be undone till you have won or loss" said a really old man who I don't care about nor the children surrounding me and Mira along with our super solders. They seem in awe at me for some reason, must be the high-tech armour.

Looking at the cup for this silly comp an idea slash question emerged from my twisted mind.

"So, you're saying the cup has bound me here and won't let me go if a contestant wins or destroys it" the old guy the other teacher wizards and students alike gave me a buzzard look

"yes, that is right but why-" I didn't allow him to finish his sentence as in the next minute everyone except my solders and Mira looked at me in shock and horror, turning to face the golden cup I summoned a Agneto Hydrodynamic Cannon from my inner world slash armoury slash unlimited blade works slash mind, appeared in my right hand and shot its crimson red beam of molten metal at the cup.

The beam completely and utterly annihilated it from existence and in doing it created a very nice red hot trail of destruction left in its wake.

"There problem solved, now we leave this discrace of a magic society"

With the cup destroyed and the contract null as the void of space I had no reason staying.

Till some idiotic blond pointed a stick at me, Mira knew what he doing, my solders knew what he was doing but I didn't even care at this moment, and in that moment a small blue electric like arc sped at me.

Only to splash harmlessly over my being, a ripple of energy shielding visible as like water flushed around. Many voice gasped as if it was the worst thing they ever saw, may solders all pointed their rifles at the kid and Mira's form flashed dangerously, her flesh and bone converting to wild energy, ready to destroy the stupid kid, but my hand was raised before any of that could happen

Turing around slowly to fully face the child I spoke with a tone so dark so disapproving that it made my men fear me

"What you did was very stupid, but because you're young I will accept your idiotic state of mind, and since you're a representative of the wizards of this world, I would like to know your name"

The blond seemed to sneer and project a "holier than thou" attitude

"I am Draco Malfloy, you plebeian, you think your above us you dirty muggles, and you will have our respect"

"Oh how scary, a baby thinks it can stand up to a titan and NO, you demand my RESPECT, and from the fact your toy magic is as useless as you are with your words, but I'm just surprised that your still holding that stick." The boy was confused by my words till his entire wand arm fell cleanly off.

There was a lot of screaming as I opened a portal back to the war all my solders walked through along with Mira, as I was about to leave I turned to address the crowed

"Drag me back again against my will, then I'll do a lot more than giving the boy a paper cut, instead I'll burn your society to the ground" and with that I left

END FLASH BACK

Yeah some idiot there dragged me back, it was a really wired edgy guy who was balled and had something wrong with his nose, he wanted revenge on me for something I don't know about, but he wasn't around anymore after that.

Then wizard government tried to screw me over in the worst possibly way, they tried to frame me for all the shit that the guy I killed did, they didn't exist after that anymore, I even killed that blond kid as well, he was a douche plus a pushover in fact they all were pushovers.

Fourth most bullshit experience that I "hope" that I don't have to deal with was a really, really, super scary, slightly insane, maybe sadistic, could be jealous, definitely into bondage, but extremely possessive love struck puppy, a powerfully crazy, but a lover of mine is a busty girl known as Amiya Throne.

She is also a stalker and very loyal to a fault, when I arrived in her dimension where I saved her from some really messed up stuff, it was another war fought against aliens, and the way we met was me making myself stand too much in the spotlight, like I had to use Excalibur to save her and a bunch of other people, she wanted to join my cause for peace and I accepted her, I took my time to train her into the warriors like my Section commanders.

She was my right hand man or woman, and as we spent more time together, we just clicked, but as time went by I found out about many things that go on in her mind, I don't know when she became a bondage manic or when she started stalking me, she was just there, and when I told her about who I truly am and what I had to go through upon every death, well I guess that's when her possessive side kicked into high gear.

Now no matter when I die and go to another dimension she always there sometimes, chasing after me to be with me and then too have really kinky bondage time or have hardcore sex no matter what gender I am. She's crazy, way protective of me, and I'm grateful to have such lover to be there for me, though in some dimension I go to she's not there while other time she is, just like in my last dimension she wasn't there though I get the feeling I'll see her again and it'll probably be in a moment where I least expect to see her.

And fifth and final most stupid bullshit thing I had to deal with was the absurd amount of spirts that glued themselves to my soul, let me tell you. When I was at the power scale of a transcendent being I learnt or unintentionally learnt a new skill which was to have an aura that made every single spirt I came across or should I say felt me from wherever I was, they all felt that I was a second heaven open for all.

Really nice at the time as they would aid me if I'd pleased them, and I being a goodie to shoes at the time, I pleased the fuck out of them which increased my aura to a stupid amount that my soul developed a ever-growing pocket dimension that acted as a near replica of heaven and said aura made sure that all spirts in a galaxy wide radius would come and seek me out just so they could enter my heaven, it didn't matter what the spirt was, ether from a spirt of a battle-ship, a sword and even a mega structure, they would come to me.

But that's not the problem, in all the dimensions I come across most if not all spirits of all kinds were female in origin since people nearly always refer to immanent objects as girls. I have a world filled to the brim of super-hot spirt laddies of all kinds wanting to get inside me.

That just sounds so wrong, if not sadly true. I don't know what's wrong with them they just went to please in so many ways just like Amiya though to a VERY LESSER extent, it doesn't help that a now had another galaxy's worth of spirt girls that call me their war god and want me.

But if there's one thing about my acquired spirits is that they know about who I am, and I know they will try to ease or even mend my broken spirit, they have been a real help on my sanity that's on a few time nearly shattered but I know it's close to the point of no return, it seems the more spirts I collect the more my sanity will be stable.

Now that I have died, I'm heading to another world which I may have to deal with even more shit in.

In The transition period as "Collin" like to call it was like a standard reincarnation cycle only he wasn't being reborn in the same world over and over, this form sent him all over the place, it was random chance where he would end up in and what he would become.

For example of places he's been, he been to a place where mages wared over wish granting cup which he immediately set on destroying along with proving a suppose future self that tried kill him to end his existence to show that if just died then a contract to a will of something would be broken, he pick up really awesome weapons and a place to store them in that dimension. Then when destroyed the grail, but then the dammed cup sent him into a parallel world to it and Collin has to deal with some more bullshit. Also a thing called the throne of heroes was attached to his soul, now he has to deal with not just spirits but now the heroic legends, they seem to have a habit of talking to him constantly and wanting to aid him. It make him feel like some crazy person sometimes.

Another place he was in was when he was born a goddess but he had kill her entire god like family for they were the cause of all that worlds problems, while sad and appalling to others who are overprotective of their siblings and family members, they could see the justification of ending the worlds problem as twisted as it is.

In a different earth he became King Arthur (much to the amusement and surprise of to a couple of certain heroic spirts that he told when they asked why he had Excalibur, Caliburn and Avalon) Collin set about making things great and not like the tragic ending in Arthurian lore, in other words, accepting Mordred, killing ley fay, and turning Briton into an example of a utopia like Avalon. Speaking of Avalon when he acquired it and became King Arthur his body would always stop aging and become a bit godlike like at the age of 22 or 25 in every world he was forced to fight in.

A final example for this waring life, he was in a war where they used giant robots to fight space monsters which turned out to be spawns of Cthulhu.

HE FOUGHT AND . .

Well…that worlds version of Cthulhu

After facing something like that and killing it. It's hard to be afraid of anything anymore.

So here was in a murky darkness moving to another world in need instead of going to a peaceful afterlife.

But something different happened

In the darkness a single light seemed to just appear in his path towards his new life

It was not moving he was unable to stop due to the curse, so he kept on moving towards the ever-growing light.

Collin thought he should feel guarded or a sense of dread, but he did not. Well he couldn't do anything in this state of form, in the transition period he was at his weakest time in his existence all he can do is watch and hope for the best.

When he flew through the gate to this next world his soul started connecting to something ancient and powerful, he felt like he should stamp this thing out, this unknown force that seemed to be seeking a safe haven, Collin didn't like things poking around in his inner world, he had a lot of bad occurrences when evil beings wanted to use or consume his soul.

He felt no such intent from this being, for once in his life he found something wanted to do nothing more to seek help to be sheltered and healed. Whatever this being was it was friendly and aware of him as he was aware of it, the connection that was formed he could understand it. So he spoke to it

'I get the feeling that you're something super important in the world I'm being born into'

As he spoke it answered back

'You are right to assume that, I did create it after all but you, you're not something that was born in my world'

The voice was… a sweet sounding old man, he sound and felt really caring with great compassion. It always the happy one's that you always watch out for

'I don't have choice in the matter' Collin said sombrely, no matter the victories he will always achieve he will always be defeated, unaware of loss nor aware of gain, he was just a tool now and he despaired every time his end came.

'you say it as though this has happened more than once'

Collin felt triggered a supressed frustration leaking out as rage built up the spirits in him tried to calm him but there only so much you can hold back before it just breaks

'More than once he says, this has happened thousands of times, every single life I have lived every single world I've been to has been filled with nothing but blood, no matter how many happy times I have I will always be killing over and over again, never stopping never ending cycle of murder no matter how justified it is. I became a monster a true heartless cold uncaring mass murdering monster in every single world I been forced to go to all because of a wish come true to be nothing more than a curse, so yeah this has happened MORE THAN ONCE'

the being seemed to sat in silence for a while processing the words the Collin spoke, and for Collin who was trying to calm himself from his venting upon this being, hell he felt like child for losing his temper on something like that.

'what did you wish for'

That was an unsuspecting question, but it was the reason of this dammed life now more suppressed rage leaked out

'I made a childish wish without realising what it truly was. A curse in a form a wish, curse that is the reason for everything that has happened to my life.' The transition period was moving into its final stage, a formation of a body, soon the light became less and a world was forming, bloody looking dirt ground cloudy skies covered by smoke and fire and a never setting sun, a rolling hilly terrain filled with weapons of swords and guns of all sizes and destroyed forms of alien vehicles and other familiar equipment from many different worlds, the whole space looked like an aftermath of a great battle with all the contraptions and weapons acting as graves for all who fell by Collins own two hands

His original body formed at the time of when his whished upon that curse, a 15 year old average build tan-ish skin golden short wavy hair and pricing green emerald eyes, and the being that was forming a connection to him the light formed an old man, who was taller than him, white robes long white beared blue eyes that shown and a bald head, he looked very musclier but his body langue showed a caring message

"The wish turned me into nothing but tool, a weapon set and ready to fire at will. I wished for a life of eternal war, and no matter how many tears I shed nor the time begged and growled on that wet bloody field of war nor the cries of mercy that asked to end this nightmare, I made a wish to always be at war, to be always in conflict, always winning but never victorious, always fighting in glory but never dying in honour. I will never rest in peace as so long this curse remains."

Looking upon the wasteland of his armoury, the silence of foes long defeated and the graves of allies dying besides him, he could always feel their souls resting in peace but always ready to answer his call for war to fight beside him one more time, looking up he spotted the newest addition to his soul,

The sword of victory was flying high and old memorise of a time lived were now floating in his head, he turned his gaze back to the being that now would be residing within him, who could see that this being seemed a bit shocked, it was looking at all the swords, guns, tanks, fighters, battleships and all types of war machines, its gaze returned back him in an apologetic gaze as if trying to make the pain lessen, to heal a broken spirt that has resigned to fate that he set for himself

"Now I'm left with only one sole objective in life, to end all wars and keep the peace by any means necessary"

A pulling sensation told him that he was about to be born into this new world

"We shall talk on later date"

And like that Collin was gone his conciseness moving to the physical world leaving the old man staring at where he once stood. To him he had no idea the amount of pain he was in, to a broken boy who had their freedom ripped from them it was like falling for the temptations of a devil promising great things in return of something precarious. Collin had told him that from he knew, he was bonded to this wish or curse like magic contract and could only be broken if the granter wished for it.

But from what he could tell so far is that it was a self-replenishing contract that feed of its user without their knowledge but he couldn't tell he would need to investigate, though it wasn't his plan to he felt compelled to free Collin from this curse he spoke of.

He could feel something hidden in his soul but where it was and how it worked he would have to get to know Collin more as time went on,

"I don't know what horrors you faced nor the things you have been forced to endure, but I swear I'll find a way to free you soul"

PHYSICAL WORLD

It's always dark when your born, you don't know anything, you can't comprehend what's going, you don't have the capacity to remember, all there is, is darkness, mumbled words, and what could be described as a very fast time laps. That is what happens at every begging of a new beings life. Too bad Collin can understand all his new begging's

Though there is always one thing that will always annoy Collin in every start of a new life of never ending conflict.

"Why the fuck is everything so bright" "waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh"

"it a girl!"


	3. Chapter 3

A wish of eternal war 3rd chapter

AGE 10 JAPAN KOUH CITY

Collin lee, the stupid boy who dammed his life to an eternal life of war and conflict, a cold careless killing machine that has accumulated enough power to destroy a galaxy at full power. A perfect god of war who has been called every single name under whatever coloured sun you live under. A sad despairing man who forever mourns the loss of his allies while celebrating happily for those saved, always moving forward, never missed but always lost, always victorious but never winning, always losing but never defeated. A perfect weapon.

But right he wasn't a he at the moment for he was a she in this life

Meet Sarina Ashworth an American born girl with long wavy gold hair and greens emerald eyes soft pale skin athletic figure and an high academic scoring youth, heir to the Ashworth International Motorised and Medical Business Empire or A.I.M.M.B. where they own 43% of the world's consumer base, the only daughter of a loving house wife Rebeca Ashworth and caring loyal father Jackson Ashworth. A great family for a doomed girl, a precious moment in life that every child should live.

So far Sarina's life has been pretty average, little conflicts acting like her age living up to the Ashworth name had friends come and go keeping her grades way above average being a kind person and trying to figure out what conflict she be facing in the distant future while also trying to find out why the god of the bible is in her soul as well as trying to keep the new spirits she keeps gaining under control.

For some reason they were from many different mythos of the world, like Norse, Celtic and Shinto just to list a few.

'if spirits exist then magical and supernatural beings are also real as well with their gods, wonder how many there are.'

All in all, a very (semi) normal life, a peaceful world that she doesn't need to intervene in…yet.

For now Sarina will play the part of an innocent teen make her way through life.

Right now she was with her mother buying food for their family at the local market.

"Sarina could you go and get a set of free range eggs and will be done" her mother called out, she was a guy magnet if the lust in some single and married men's eyes were to say something, brown wavy hair sea like eyes curvy figure big breast and a smile of an angel can make you pause at minute, Sarina's body was starting to take after her while her personality was mix of both her parents

"On it" the trip for them was quick no point in taking too long, when all groceries' were bought Sarina and her mother where on their way to the car, they saw some friendly faces said hello to some neighbours and prayed to a passing priest, yeah Sarina's parents were Christian protestants, she read the bible and it was fairly interesting, some bits were different in other worlds bibles but those are those and this was this, so naturally she too followed in their footsteps, following the teachings of God.

It's nice to believe in something.

"Oh shoot, sweetie could you stay hear I think I left my credit card behind."

"Sure 'I'll be right here" her mother nodding she left for the market again

Sarina causally took the time read a book she recently bought, detailing the life of an adventurer who is traveling to simply find meaning in his life as he was gifted powers of the gods who foresaw a great calamity and so picked a random person to solve all their problems a couple of WTF moments, and hilarious moments and a couple of plots but all in all a great book.

"If only the idiot main character realised the harem he is unknowingly making [sigh]"

A few minutes had passed and with a chapter down many to go Sarina could help but feel how life was simply calming peaceful environment, a moment that she fights for. Soon though her attention was then caught by probably the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, she really reminded her of the section 3 leader Mira if only she had gold hair and blue eyes, she couldn't help but daydream a bit at th…..

The scenery all though the same but the setting was replaced by fire an flame, craters and bloody parts of what used to be a person while distant screams and gun fire could be hared

Sarina was starting to have vivid flashes of conflict along with her life-long chant

I am the flesh and bone of my sword, steel is my body, fire is my blood, and glass is my heart

'Where taking fire'

Fiery skies and smoke were raisings and fast traces round were moving in opposite direction

I have overcome countless battlefields, not once retreating, but never once victorious

'The left watch the left'

An mass of bodys piling high as the kill count rose, blood flowing like a river

Unknown to death, nor to life, unaware of loss, nor aware of gain, never understood

'Man down, we need a medic'

Familiar faces fall, faces of anger, and fear from both sides, the head is all that remains

My life has no meaning, through the centuries, I have withstood great pain

'Dammit Mitch NO'

Brothers and sisters, forever lost, friends and family trying hard to save him

I have claimed and made many weapons, yet never owning anything

'Where the hell is our support?'

They try and try, never close to success never realising of how futile it truly is

My hands that have braved so much to fight with, but will never hold anything, I have nothing

'Argghhh my arm they took my arm'

No matter loss nor the gain, we all ways have to pay the of what we want in the end

Yet I am a sword, to be nothing more than a weapon, this body is a sword, forever alone on a hill

'Keep moving'

The path is never ending, infinitely going on, but I know there is an end, nothing last forever

So I pray, make this body out of swords, waiting for ones arrival, I have no regrets

'Please make it stop'

I know the face of who did this, I know why they did it, but I don't know why I wanted it

To you I pray, forging iron in a hill of swords, my life needs no meaning

'Your all goanna die'

I thought I'd freed myself, but it came back and forced itself on me, it told me that it won't let me go

But this life is not yet over, let this false body be made of swords, I pray, give me a body that is

'IMCOMMING'

There is no hope for me, no remorse, no respite, no mercy, no end, just an empty ghost in a shell

UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS

"Are alright little one"

Snapping back to reality Sarina could see the woman she was looking in front of her, it was then she felt her breath ragged and a bit sweat on her brow and look of horror, but centuries of constant combat taught to quickly schooled her features and show calm front

But the eyes told a different story, a horrible story of terror, of facing the scariest thing but to survive a cruel ending, those eyes haunted forevermore, never forgetting, never forgiving

"y-yes, I'm fine just…lost in thought" needless to say the women was not fooled, she knew something was wrong with her, but it was not her place to pry, so turning that frown upside down she smiled once more, its effect seemed to make everything seem ok

Sarina blushed for staring too long, after all, a war veteran is always on alert as anything can happen, tragedies can strike at any time it cares not for the places for if something bad can happen it most certainly is possible for it to happen.

But this lady, the way she smiles is, it's refreshing as a sense of clarity is being washed over everything, it was nice.

"What is your name then little one" the blue eyed lady said still smiling

"It's rude to ask someone name without introducing yourself" Sarina said smugly in a steady voice seeming to have recovered from her episode but her eyes still remained the same, the amount trauma that's always suppressed always showed its self in her civilian life in the form of memories in dreams and when her mind wonders, the shouts the screams, and the mad whispers of that monster

"My name is Gabriel" the newly named Gabriel said

"My name is Sarina, nice to meet you miss Gabriel" Sarina said smiling in a sweet voice, Gabriel's eyes seemed to light up a bit with stars

'That was so cute' she thought looking at the child as if it was the next best thing in the world, the name Sarina in Gabriel's mind seemed perfect for the child, if she didn't know any better she would be looking at an angle, but her eyes made her inwardly worry 'no child should have such haunted eyes'

"Are you sure you're alright" Gabriel said again, her worry was clear as children were a soft spot for her

"Yes I'm fine, just, a remembering a bad dream" 'more of a horrifying memory.' Sarina still a clam outlook making it so far to be adorable for centuries of practice, trying to find a way to change the subject Sarina looked for anything till she found something

"I like your neckless" it was something was it not, plus it changed Gabriel's attention to something not her

Blinking Gabriel reached for her neckless, a silver cross with a blue gem in the centre and gold outlining the rim, Gabriel seemed to look sombrely at the object making Sarina note it was probably from someone no longer among the living or a relationship gone bad, it could be anything but lead to the same emotion,

"Yes it is lovely, it was a gift from my father who is…in a higher heaven" dam Sarina felt like an ass now for bringing up such sore subject

"Sorry I didn't know"

"It's alright, it happened a really long time ago" Sarina winced internally at that making her feel even worse for bringing it up, 'oh god dammit I just made her remember a father who died during her childhood fuucckk'

"But I pray every day for his happiness and bless the lord to take care of him for he is resting" judging by how she spoke she is clearly a believer just like her

"Your Christine to" it wasn't so much a question more like a confirmation

"Why yes I am, you as well" apparently Gabriel could be potentially a bipolar as her pervious sad face was immediately replaced by a really cheery go lucky personality, nearly caught Sarina off guard with the sudden shift in behaviour

"Uh, yes, my whole family are Protestants, read the bible a couple of times now and been to church on Sundays" what happened next could be described as a… a really hyperactive grown woman jumping up and down in excitement acting like a child while the child was acting like a responsibly adult, it was embarrassing

"Oh this so good meeting with a fellow believer, oh lord May you bless this child and her family, Amen" Sarina just fuax sweat dropped from this display it was comical almost, but this sort of thing that's happened in many other different worlds she had fought in, a chatty person who changes from extreme depressant to an overexcited puppy and once everything was done everyone would be silently watching said person wondering what hell is wrong with them as a gust of wind blows past

Speaking of wind a sudden gust just went by carrying some leaves and a single black crow feather, Sarina just standing there now knowing she's going to be seeing this woman again and again, she'll probably even see her in places where she least expects it

'It never cease to amaze me of how I keep meeting these types of people' "well that would be…nice, I'm sure my family would love that prayer of yours" strangely though Gabriel wasn't looking Sarina's way and rather seemed to be stiff from something, she could see a few muscles tensing, coiling to spring into action, that's usually code for bad.

Looking around the place clam road with a few cars on it, regular people walking around minding their own business nothing suspicious, but Gabriel seemed as though something was wrong

Now the roles of who was concerned had changed

"Hey, Gabriel, something caught your eye" the effect was immediate, Gabriel face refocused on the present, whatever was bugging her was probably still on her mind but she looked down to Sarina and just smiled

"No it was nothing" she still worried though if she saw was what it was then they were in trouble but didn't believe they would be that daring

Sarina looked to see what Gabriel was eyeing there was nothing, so believing to be nothing Sarina's attention was caught when she her current mother come out of the market with a happy look on her face, 'she must found her card, that's good'

Sarina was about to wave and call out to her mother but a loud pop and screech of tiers filled her ears, her mother's smile turned to horror she started shouting towards her but the screech was louder.

Turning to the noise she saw a car hurdling towards her and Gabriel who also had a looked like deer caught in the head lights, its front left wheel was gone and sparks were coming out as metal met ground

A flip was switched and time slowed down as things moved at one milla second at the current time, but this was just Sarina's mind moving extremely fast, a tactical combat mode which her mind moves far faster while making her see things at a slower rate at what she's seeing so proper accurate decisions could be made.

But at the rate things were going there was very little what she could do, many plans being tried but effect was not worth it, a hundred plans became fitty to then ten, to now only two options were left, a choice had to made, jump out of the way and let the kind laddie die

Or push her out of the way and accept a crippled life, when the car hits she had to be ready, if she wasn't in a certain position say too low then she would die to high then there's an uncertain chance of not hitting her head, if it impacted to close to her canter then that instant death.

A choice was made and Sarina has no regrets

Time resumed back to its original pace the car still hurling towards Sarina and Gabriel, the later frozen stuck but the former moved into action, with a great heave and a mighty push Gabriel came to when she felt herself being forcibly move aside and the culprit was the smiling faces of Sarina

Gabriel could only stare shocked at how easily the child chose to save her in exchange for herself it was unthinkable, and because of that action, there will be consequence

Serine looked on seeing the life saved and now with quick positioning and movement, her body was a bit slow getting into a safe position, the car impacted her back hip just above her tailbone, the next couple of sequence moved somewhat slowly, Sarina was sent flying along with the car as it crashed into a store, she knew it should of hurt like hell but right now she felt nothing, her body was in a state of shock her sense were lagging till it all come back, but before the pain hit, a black crow feather danced in her vision then a voice followed

Her name was screamed, the pain, like lava, lungs had all air forced out, her mind spinning then nothing.

Just darkness, her body had a sensation like it was drifting in water, she couldn't hear, everything was mumbled, but faint trails of a scream, a siren.

Frantic screams then a pulse hit her, what it was is unknown, nothing makes sense like how long has it been, feels like years have gone by, whisper in the shadows are more distorted.

A light shines but it's not there yet it's there, but there a feeling in Sarina's gut that it's not time, this not right, it doesn't make sense, this shouldn't be happening.

'It is not your time, I made a promise and I will keep it'

A peaceful feeling, things are begging to quiet down, the light is clear, her mind is clear, a sense of clarity, yes things are going to be fine.

[BEGGING INTERNAL SYETEMS CHECKS]

/

/

BEGGING FULL DEEP SCAN OF SUBJECT

[HEART PULSE NOMINAL]

\ MULTIPLY MINOR STRAINS DETECTED THROUGHOUT SUBJECTS BODY /

===CORSE OF ACTION TO RECOVERY===

[SOLUTION]

SMALL APPLICATION OF NANO REPAIR DRONES IN SUBJECTS SYSTEM

[REPAIRS COMMENCING]

{?}

[ANOMALY DETECTED]

SCANS TO LOWER BODY INCONCLUSIVE TO REAL TIME DIAGNOSTICS

[SOLUTION]

RESET SYSTEM

[RESET COMMENCING]

[RESET COMPLETE]

SCANS TO LOWER BODY INCONCLUSIVE TO REAL TIME DIAGNOSTICS

[SOLUTION]

APPLY MAGIC SCAN

[MAGIC SCAN COMMENCING]

ERRORERRORERROR

[UNKNOWN MAGIC SIGNATURE DETECTED IN SUBJECTS LEGS NERVES IS AFFECTING SUBJECT NEGATIVELY]

===COURSE OF ACTION RECOMMENDED===

[SOLUTION]

IMMEDIATE FULL POWER SURGE OF SUBJECT'S SOULLER AND MAGICAL POWER TO PURGE UNKNOWN NOW DESIGNATED AS HOSTILE

WARNING 75% CHANCES OF COLLATERAL DAMAGE TO SUBJECT'S LEG NERVE RECEPTORS

[SOLU #&$#!]

WARNING HOSTILE MAGIC IS SPREADING TO REST OF SUBJECT'S BODY THREAT LEVEL INCREASED SUBJECT'S LIFE EXPECTANCY 16 HOURS 51 MINUTES 17 SECONDS AND FALLING

===COURSE OF ACTION RECOMMENDED===

IMMEDIATE FULL POWER SURGE OF SUBJECT'S SOULLER AND MAGICAL POWER TO PURGE HOSTILE MAGIC

[PURGE COMMENCING]

[PURGE COMPLETE]

SUBJECT LIFE HAS BEEN SAVED HOWEVER LOSS OF SUBJECT'S LEGS CONTROL POSSESS CONCERNS ON SUBJECT'S ABILITIES TO FUNCTION LOSS IS UNREPAIRABLE DUE TO THE USE OF SUBJECTS OWN POWER

[BIOLOGICAL CHECKS COMPLETE]

With a jolt Sarina awoke looking around rapidly it was a bit blurry as a bright light shines, her heart races as memories show the past, anxious, Sarina hopes she saved Gabriel, two pairs of arm rap around her, she starting to see clearly and sees that she in a white room a TV on the wall in front of her two tables by her bed with flowers, a heartbeat monitor and a IV drip connecter to her two chairs and her parents in her face crying tears of joy, Sarina just stares at their faces, a relief fills her, guilt is welling and sorrows spills she begins to cry along with her parents, alive and well

"Thank god you're okay," her father says in a crooked voice, her mother isn't any better equally if not more happier

"We thought we lost you" her mother says horsed in effort to get pass the horror at the thought of losing her only child

"I-I'm f-fine" Sarina's voice is even worse than theirs combine, it's like she walked across a desert with no water

The family of three Hugged for a while like their life depended on each other, one member nearly lost their life today or was it yesterday or the day before that, Sarina couldn't tell, from experience when she ever fell into a coma like state usually a week or more passed before she ever woke up she could only assume the same for this accident that it was that long, though there was a thing bugging her mind and she had to know

"What happened to Gabriel?" Rebeca and Jackson thought that question for a while Rebeca was about to answer but the door leading to the corridor opened up, turning to see who it was a familiar set of wavy gold hair was seen along with those blue eyes, she appeared to be hold a tray of food, her movements stopped as she saw her

"Gabriel!" Sarina exclaimed in relief, starting to feel warm inside of being able of saving someone's life, Gabriel in turn smiled brightly placing the tray down and moving to the side of the bed near the family

"How do you feel" Gabriel asked light concern but happiness at seeing the child alive and healthy

"I can't feel my legs" the reaction was excepted her parents looked on sombrely probably knowing what the doctor told them but for Gabriel, she just looked sad, a deep amount of self-guilt wrecking her, thinking it was all her fault.

"Sweetie I don't know how to say this but, the doctors said that because of the severity of the damage you received, your legs are forever paralysed" Serena understood what they were saying but they don't expect her known nor understand the seriousness of it, so she played the part

"What dose paralysed mean" faking ignorance her family ultimately explained with heavy hearts, explained how it all worked, how she would never walk nor feel anything from her lower body ever again, tear spilled hugs were given but Gabriel could help think if she just enough attention been more faster then maybe this family this child would of never suffered for her action.

"I'm sorry, if I was paid more attention to my surroundings then you wouldn't have suffered this fate, im so so-"

"It's ok" Sarina said interrupting Gabriel, who looked confused as well as her parents

"What?" Gabriel said in a confused expression

"It's ok, I made a choice to save a life and if sacrificing my legs were price for then I'd do it again" Sarina could see her parents eye shine proudly at seeing their girl so grown up but sad for the loss Gabriel's eyes glistened with tears, never in her life had she heard nor seen such a selfless child willing to lose an limb for her life

"So it's ok, I'm happy that I saved a life today even if means I can't walk again, I'm happy you're ok" Gabriel let the tears run out as she moved all the up to Sarina and glob her with a big hug

"waahh you are truly god's gift to the world oh how I bless you, so kind" Sarina was happy that she made Gabriel feel better but she be more happy if she wasn't currently smothering her face with her large assets, she can't breathe dammit.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

WITH GABRIEL

A door was closing to the room of Sarina as she lay final asleep from the day's events, her parents bidding her a fare well as they headed to the receptionist to sort out Sarina's final checks and to acquire a wheel chair, she would be out tomorrow alive but forever confined to a chair

Guilt was immediately filling her heart, even though the child told her it was ok, it was not ok to Gabriel, a poor child was harmed and loss the power of her legs, and to be one of the beings responsible for was weighing her down a lot, even if she was forgiven, she still feels at fault.

With a flicker of white light the hallways of the hospital was now missing a gold haired woman with blue eyes.

But high above the clouds in a bedroom made for those of royalty a light brighten the room and from it Gabriel appeared her appearances different, now clad in white robes and 12 silver wings from her back, she was a seraph angle servant of God her father, Gabriel,

She collapsed onto her bed not caring about the way she did, it had been a week at most since she's last been home up in heaven, worrying about the poor human child Sarina

On the day of the incident she could feel the child's soul leaving behind the bloody body it once occupied but from what she could feel at the time, it was not going to go to heaven instead it was being pulled to the dimensional gap, a realm in between worlds it was infinite and no place for a child's soul, especially with those two dragons

And so, she used her angelic and holy power to keep the soul from leaving while covertly healing the body enough to hold it but her efforts were not enough, not even giving the child her miracles nor even reincarnating her through the saint system work, her soul was beyond saving.

Yet something happened, within the child another soul was there only it was something divine beyond her power, it was something holy as far as she could tell, it saved the child's soul while helping her heal Sarina's body, it was truly a miracle only her father could make, that energy was so similar to his, when she tried investigate further that soul within just vanished, it just gone, she could feel faint energies of it coming of Sarina's soul but she couldn't find it, and the way it reminded her of father so much was plaguing her mind, she had a compelling reason to believe her father was still alive and was merged with the child, but she was among her brothers when they saw him being struck down in the great war.

So was it a trick of her mind or was it a sign to a much greater event to happen within time, she did not know for sure but she knew one thing for sure though, Sarina was special and carried a being with great power, but she was now crippled and venerable.

Making up her mind, she drew some symbols in the air, a communication spell, she had a call to make

"Hello brother, I'm going to be taking up a guardian job. To watch over a poor child, I'll tell you more when I meet with all of our brothers."


End file.
